Overleg gebruiker:Xsdvd
Welkom op mijn overlegpagina! Als je een vraag hebt of hulp nodig hebt, aarzel dan niet om hier een bericht te plaatsen. Blog Hoi Xsdvd, Dit voegde ik toe aan jou blog van de Problemen met Wikia * Mooie nieuwe profielpagina trouwens, -- feb 29, 2012 19:25 (UTC) ... (probleem) Nu zie ik in ene niet meer op je overlegpagina staan... Ligt dit nu op mijn computer? -- feb 29, 2012 19:27 (UTC) - Is al verholpen. Re: Ooh sorry, ik wist niet helemaal zeker of je dat wel mocht doen, plaatjes van de Engelse site op de Nederlandse zetten. Maar bedankt dat je het even gezegd hebt :) Heb gister de Nederlandse wiki gevonden en er missen nog aardig wat dingen, dus ik werk zo nu en dan even wat bij als ik iets zie. Re: Infoboxen Bedankt voor je positieve commentaar en feedback :) Ik zal in het vervolg beter op de infoboxen letten ;) Ook nog bedankt voor het verbeteren naar geüpgradede :D persoonlijk vind ik het niet staan, maar toch bedankt ^__^ Spectre93 aka Daniël :3 mrt 10, 2012 08:34 (UTC) Dit is een leuk kopje zeg Haha sorry van het kopiëren :$ ik ben niet heel creatief en ik kon het gouden randje niet wegkrijgen xD Spectre93 aka Daniël :3 mrt 10, 2012 21:28 (UTC) :Ach het goude randje staat ook eigenlijk wel leuk....en ja ik heb m'n total nu gefikst, bedankt voor het opletten :D :Spectre93 aka Daniël :3 mrt 10, 2012 22:06 (UTC) Ik zie dat ik nog veel te leren heb :P Handig dat je een perfectionist bent ^_^ Sρє¢тяє93 mrt 11, 2012 12:11 (UTC) Sjabloon Vandalisme Ik zag iemand vandalisme plegen, dus ik dacht ik zoek het sjabloon daarvoor op en dat had ik toen geplaatst. Alleen daarna las ik pas dat ik het niet mag gebruiken :$ Is dat heel erg voor één keer? Sorry daarvoor, er was ook nog vandalisme op een andere pagina, maar daar heb ik het alleen teruggedraait. Sρє¢тяє93 mrt 11, 2012 14:42 (UTC) Re: bedankt om mij op goede weg te wijzen, ik wil graag weten hoe ik een goede uitleg maak over items zoals ruby ring ik wil echt graag veel items bewerken die in het rood staan hopelijk begrijpt u mij wat ik zeg, Groeten the_tanker Re:Zandbak Bedankt :) Ja ik leer steeds meer en ik hoop steeds minder foutjes te maken. Ik had alleen bij de The Void Stares Back het even onzichtbaar gemaakt, omdat ik vanaf school aan het werk was. Normaal vertaal ik alles in één keer of zet ik het in wordpad op m'n computer ;) Maar in het vervolg zal ik het in m'n, inmiddels aangemaakte, zandbak maken. Nog bedankt voor de tip :) Sρє¢тяє93 mrt 12, 2012 21:43 (UTC) Uitgelichte afbeeldingen Van de uitgelichte afbeeldingen op de homepage doet Elvenscapeisafdar.PNG het niet. Sρє¢тяє93 mrt 12, 2012 22:26 (UTC) Vandalisme Deze persoon is lekker bezig geweest. Sρє¢тяє93 mrt 14, 2012 17:28 (UTC) Hallo, ik ben nieuw op de Nederlandse wiki, en ik heb 2 vraagjes: 1)Hoe kan ik mijn eigen signature maken? 2) Hoe maak ik userboxes op mijn profiel pagina? Groetjes, Laurenzo42Laurenzo42 mrt 15, 2012 19:00 (UTC) Re: Mijn stem heb je allang verdient! Bij deze ben je dan benoemt tot bureaucraat. veel succes! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 24, 2012 18:48 (UTC) RE:Bureaucraat Graag gedaan ;)! Mark (talk) mrt 24, 2012 19:47 (UTC) Calculator Hey ik ben bezig met het bewerken van de pagina Lava Flow Mine op de Engelse versie staat hiervoor een calculator, deze wilde ik ook op de Nederlandse versie toevoegen, ik heb hiervoor de nodige sjablonen aangemaakt. Maar om hem werkend te krijgen dienen er stukken javascript toegevoegd te worden aan de pagina MediaWiki:Common.js zijn subpagina MediaWiki:Common.js/calc.js en css code aan de stylesheet MediaWiki:Common.css/calc.css. Ik kan dit niet doen omdat dit beveiligde pagina's zijn. Daarom wilde ik vragen of het handig zou zijn als jij of een andere administrator dit deed, of dat ik beter de calculator van de pagina kan verwijderen. Nylls apr 17, 2012 10:47 (UTC) :Ik denk trouwens dat de calculator nog niet werkt omdat de volgende functie nog ontbreekt in MediaWiki:Common.js // = // Dynamic Templates // = $(function() { if ($('#WikiaArticle pre.jcConfig,#bodyContent pre.jcConfig').size() > 0) { importScript('MediaWiki:Common.js/calc.js'); importStylesheet('MediaWiki:Common.css/calc.css'); } }); [[User:Nylls|'Nylls']] Cabbage! apr 18, 2012 01:20 (UTC) Re:Re:Lava Flow Mine Dankje, ik zit zelf inderdaad vaak te twijfelen over dingen als de gem bag, of ik deze vertaal naar het Nederlands of niet. Ik denk dat ik het nog minder vaak letterlijk ga vertalen en de vertaling er soms tussen haakjes achter zet. [[User:Nylls|'Nylls']] Cabbage! apr 17, 2012 15:19 (UTC) :Ok is goed [[User:Nylls|'Nylls']] Cabbage! apr 17, 2012 16:17 (UTC) hey, amazing job you did here, keep up the good work Hey , ik heb een probleem bij het toevoegen van tabbelen ondervindt ik een probleem als ik een tabel wil toevoegen http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Squeal_of_Fortune bijvoorbeeld (control+f) free-to-play daar zie je ook de GE price staan. Als ik kijk naar de code van de engelse wiki moet je zeldzaamheid intikken en die verandert dan automatisch naar het gewenste kleur . Graag wat hulp met bijvoorbeeld de kolom met die ge prijzen in. Danku :) Code Hey xsdvd, Ik heb nog even geprobeert om de droptable erin te krijgen bij battlestaves, aleen ik zit met een gek probleem. Ik heb dus deze gegevens, ze zijn alemaal hetzelfde qua code lijkt me, al heb ik er zelf niet veel verstand van. Nu als ik ze bekijk in mijn zandbak dan worden er geen gevenens weergegeven bij de 1e tabel? als ik de 1e tabel weghaal dan word er weer niets weegegeven bij de andere 1e (eigelijk dus de 2e die naar boven schuift omdat je de 1e weghaalt) Wat is hierbij het porbleem? (ik weet niet hoe ik de code in het kort hier kan posten dus als iemand het weet edit maar ;) ) ... en nu kijk ik hier bij previeuw en doet die het wel? kijk even in mijn zandbak: http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Glexaeon/Zandbak --Glexaeon (overleg) 9 okt 2012 19:29 (UTC) Deactivatie Hey xsdvd, Ik heb nog even geprobeert om de droptable erin te krijgen bij battlestaves, aleen ik zit met eedeactiveer mijn account aub http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Close_my_account bij voorbaat dank --Driesyo (overleg) 21 dec 2012 13:18 (gmt+1) Re Beste xsdvd , ben heel blij om te horen dat je mijn pagina bewerkingen goed vond momenteel speel ik geen runescape meer want anders loopt lmmijn pc vast maar ik krijg binnenkort een laptop. en nee ik kopieer geen afbeeldingen van de engelse wiki (ik weet wel van zijn bestaan) maar wel bedankt voor de tip , ik haal mijn afbeeldingen van mijn rs zelf of van googleafbeeldingen$ Switch Infobox Hoi Xsdvd, Op de engelse wikia gebruiken ze nu een switch infobox (bijvoorbeeld op de Kolodion pagina, mischien is het handig om die ook hier te hebben? -- 29 jan 2013 10:57 (UTC) Hoi Xsdvd, Ik heb ook wel eens een sjabloon gemaakt, maar die deed het pas toen ik hem nog een keer bewerkte (zonder verandering) en hem nog een keer opsloeg. -- 29 jan 2013 20:38 (UTC) Re: Handtekening Dankje wel! Ik heb de handtekening die jij voor Beyblader221 hebt gemaakt een beetje gecombineerd met mijn handtekening die ik eerst had (jij had hem toen gemaakt,6 nog bedankt ervoor). -- 15 feb 2013 19:43 (UTC) Handtekening Ik heb 2 afbeeldingen op mijn handtekening vergroot, zodat alle afbeeldingen in de hoogte 75 px zijn, ik weet niet zeker op dit mag. -- 17 feb 2013 13:51 (UTC) fine i dont care Cloud29387 (overleg) 18 feb 2013 18:04 (UTC) Kharshai Hoi Xsdvd, ik denk dat je dit wel leuk vind.-- 18 feb 2013 18:55 (UTC) Quest En hoe is de quest, is ie een beetje goed? Ik vraag me af, Is The Ritual of the Mahjarrat, een eis?-- 18 feb 2013 19:07 (UTC) Dan ben ik benieuwd, als je deze miniquest voor The Ritual of the Mahjarrat doet, komt hij dan voor in de quest?-- 18 feb 2013 19:15 (UTC) Re:Administrator Heel erg bedankt!-- 24 feb 2013 20:07 (UTC) Strenger vandalisme beleid Hoi Xsdvd, Ik zat vandaag mijn dagelijkse vandalisme controle te houden en er was weer veel vandalsime, zeker op de Amulet of glory pagina... Kan het beleid worden verstrengt? -- 5 mrt 2013 14:09 (UTC) Oke, gebruikers met een account worden minder streng behandeld, anonieme gebruikers die echt duidelijk expres pagina's vandaliseren, worden gestraft. PS: wist je dat de The World Wakes quest net gister is gereleased? -- 5 mrt 2013 20:16 (UTC) Hoofdletters Hey, Sorry van mijn hoofdletters, iets in mijn hoofd zegt gewoon druk op Shift :P . Ik probeer mijn best om alleen hoofdletters te gebruiken indien het echt nodig is, thanks voor de tip ;). Infobox ras Hoi Xsdvd, Misschien is het een idee om het Infobox ras een beetje te verbeteren, mijn idee is om een onderschrift toe te voegen aan de Infobox (in het engels heet dit caption), zoals op de engelse war infobox -- 8 mrt 2013 13:04 (UTC) TWW Hoi Xsdvd, Ik zie dat je klaar bent met The World Wakes :), misschien is het een idee om de quest toe te voegen aan de Uitgelichte artikels van de home page? -- 16 mrt 2013 18:35 (UTC) Dragon Impling Hoi Xsdvd, De Dragon Impling loot pagina doet nogal vreemd, met de Amulet of Glory, weet jij hoe dit kan worden gefixt? -- 19 apr 2013 18:40 (UTC) Re: Wel grappig, als je op de engelse rw wiki zit, en je krijgt bericht op de nederlandse wiki, dan verwijst de u heeft nieuwe berichten knop, je naar de engelse wiki. Maar, ik zie nog geen verberering op de Dragon Impling pagina... 19 apr 2013 19:10 (UTC) Grandmaster quest(s) Hoi Xsdvd, Er zijn twee categoriën voor Grandmaster quests, eentje dekt 4/5 van de grandmaster quests op deze wiki en de ander 3/5, het is nogal verwarrend, er zou er een moeten zijn, maar ik weet niet welke. -- 10 mei 2013 19:23 (UTC) Re: switch infobox Daar ben ik blij om! :) -- 1 jun 2013 19:21 (UTC) Re:Armadyl Ah, jij bent ook een armadylian toch? Sorry dat ik je edit stal :P-- 1 jun 2013 19:29 (UTC) Bandos Hoi Xsdvd, Ik vond hier de conceptart voor Bandos, ik heb hem upgeload op de engelse rs wiki om hem daarna hier te brengen, maar dat mocht niet vanwege copyright... Toch is ie wel mooi om te zien :) -- 3 jun 2013 19:01 (UTC) Armadyl Mens, vogelachtig, met lange vleugels. -- 3 jun 2013 19:19 (UTC) Re: Khazard Dankje! Het was wel een behoorlijke klus: zoals je hier kunt zien. -- 21 jun 2013 13:46 (UTC) Geen vandalisme meer? Hoi Xsdvd, Het schijnt dat anonieme gebruikers niet meer kunnen bewerken op alle wiki's. -- 2 jul 2013 18:10 (UTC) Nee volgens mij is het alleen maar voor de engelse wiki's. -- 3 jul 2013 21:24 (UTC) Re: Minder actief Ik zal zelf ook minder actief zijn. Mijn computer is heel traag geworden en ik kan amper bewerken. -- 5 jul 2013 06:58 (UTC) Concept art armadyl Er is er nog eentje gepost. File:Armadyl concept art.jpg|Vroege concept art van Armadyl File:Armadyl concept art.png|Concept art van Armadyl. -- 2 nov 2013 14:41 (UTC) En er is ook nog world event informatie gepost met armadyl followers: World event bosses.png Epic tower.png -- 2 nov 2013 19:45 (UTC) Het world event gaat tussen Bandos en Armadyl. De verliezer gaat dood. Ik denk dat Bandos een probleem heeft, hij is niet zo populair... -- 2 nov 2013 19:58 (UTC) God war Hoi Xsdvd, van Senneheymans moest ik vragen, omdat er een iemand mee wilt doen, maar op die datum niet kan en er nog niet zoveel mensen zijn die mee willen doen of je het erg vind als het event naar 7 december word verplaats. Hier is een linkje naar het forum, ik weet niet of hij werkt (http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=DlxGytZBLLw/forums.ws?199,200,800,65193961). -- 5 nov 2013 21:10 (UTC) Hulp met http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_ore Gevraagd Hey! Ik probeer al een tijdje bij de Iron ore een foto te plaatsen, maar hij wil niet, zogezegd bestaat het bestandje niet, maar het is de exacte naam van de engelse wiki. Enig idee hoe het wel moet? =P. Ben niet zo goed me dit soort dingen. het gaat trouwens om de foto om IN de tabel te plaatsen btw. hier een linkje dat van de engelse wiki is Media:Iron ore.png , als ik die probeer in de nederlandse wiki te steken geeft hij gewoon dit weer --Coolste persoon ooit in de historie van de mensheid. Re:Re:Iron ore Dankje ;) Hoi Xsdvd, na aanleiding van het grote aantal mensen die misbruik maken van het recht om pagina's te kunnen beginnen, ben ik een blog gestart om een anonieme gebruikers blokkade aan te vragen en na de reacties te hebben bekeken ben ik meteen naar Mark gestapt. -- 6 apr 2014 10:24 (UTC) Bedankt Nog bedankt voor jouw bericht op mijn IP-adres pagina! Gr. Kulter20 (overleg) 19 jun 2014 22:06 (UTC) Anonieme gebruikers blokkade Ik ben de anonieme gebruikers blokkade niet meer van plan en sinds ik die blog heb gemaakt is het vandalisme behoorlijk gedaald. Ik zet dit niet op de blog, omdat ik denk dat deze daling komt door deze blog. -- 22 jun 2014 07:34 (UTC) Bot Hoi Xsdvd, zoals je weet is Cook me Pl0x een tijdje terug bezig geweest met het adden van en:dingen bij iedere pagina, nu vraag ik me af, zou hij ook de drop tables kunnen adden? -- 29 aug 2014 07:59 (UTC) Het zou ook handig zijn als hij de infoboxen kan adden, en mischien de damage ding, want die zijn verouderd door legacy. -- 29 okt 2014 12:50 (UTC) Design proposal thumb Hello Xsdvd, Posting the same message here like on Quilafa's talk page. I was about to add something similar to a spotlight so people find this wiki, when I noticed on the main page that I can barely ready the text/letters that are on bottom. If you allow me, I would change the gradient css value of the main page boxes to -moz-linear-gradient(center top , rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.1) 0px, rgba(0,0,0,0.3) 100%) repeat scroll 0% 0% #FFF - this makes the gradient overall a bit lighter and improves readability a lot. On a bright wiki like this one it works quite well (tested in console). Let me know if you want me to add this, another gradient of your choice or if I should leave it as-is. It's only a suggestion, after all :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16 dec 2014 10:48 (UTC) http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Pawya misschien willen jullie dit gedeelte aanpassen ? :p Hey Hey Xsdvd, hoe gaat het? Ik kon een tijdje niet op deze site komen, nu zie ik opeens allemaal rode balken? -- 20 sep 2015 13:03 (UTC) Toch weer vaag dat de engelse het niet heeft... Of de avatar fanon wikia... >.< Hoe gaat het verder hiero?-- 23 sep 2015 14:14 (UTC) Dear Xsdvd First of all sorry for my English but it's not that good. My account str fr33ze is banned cause of using a Bot.I am going to be honest, i was using it. And i would like to apolagize me.I would like to have an email back from u guys so we can negociate about it. I hope i can get my old account back so I can play Runescape again after a few years with friends of mine. I am also goin to pay to get my membership back. So it is a win win situation? battryn.marnik@gmail.com Kind regards. Marnik Str fr33ze Dutch Revolution vandalsme Hey Xsdvd, Een paar mensen poste vervelende vandalisme dingen over de clan dutch revolution op 24 december. Ik heb nu screenshots gestuurd naar een van de clanleden via skype en het word nu aan een meldpunt van cyberpesten getoont. Leuk dat je er weer even was ;) -- 19 jan 2016 17:30 (UTC) Re vandalisme Het vandalisme is volgens mij afgenomen, alleen 24 december was het opeens heel erg veel. -- 20 jan 2016 20:23 (UTC) Vandalisme logboek Hoi Xsdvd, Ik heb Hier een vandalisme logboek gemaakt, zodat we elkaar niet hoeven te kruizen met vandalisme controles. Verder zie ik dat twee nieuwe leden actief zijn, leuk :) -- 10 feb 2016 10:16 (UTC) Hey Xsdvd! Ik zou graag in contact met je willen komen via e-mail, is dat mogelijk? Zo ja, zou je een berichtje willen sturen naar info@wikibase.nl? Dan kan ik je direct een uitgebreider bericht sturen. Alvast bedankt! WS2016 (overleg) 7 apr 2016 14:50 (UTC) Osrs Hoi Xsdvd, Ik deed een vandalisme check en het viel me op dat er osrs informatie was bij geplaatst, moet dit ongedaan worden gemaakt of moet hier wat anders mee? 20 aug 2016 14:56 (UTC) Gefeliciteerd! Je bent genomineerd voor the Wikian titel! -- 14 dec 2016 16:06 (UTC) Carapace Armour/Equipment Beste, Bedankt om dit mee te delen :) Ik denk wel dat het beter is als de pagina "Carapace Armour" behouden wordt en de pagina "Carapace Equipment wordt verwijderd omdat op de Engelse wikia met "Armour" echt bedoeld wordt dat er alleen armour van bestaat en geen wapens, waarbij "Equipment" refereert naar het feit dat het Armour en weapons/shields heeft. --Goos09 (overleg) 11 aug 2017 20:39 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind, net gekeken en gezien dat je de pagina al had hernoemt! :) --Goos09 (overleg) 11 aug 2017 20:42 (UTC) Hey ik heb mischien een manier om de vandalisten hierzo zwaar lastig te vallen ;) Alleen het hangt af van de reply van de hogere mods. -- 23 jun 2018 21:12 (UTC) Ik wou abusefilter instellen zodat mensen geen pagina's leeg kunnen halen/scheldwoorden plaatsen maar omdat het de laatste tijd niet gebeurd denk ik niet dat dat doorgaat. -- 29 jun 2018 19:56 (UTC)